Beginnings
by Ribbond
Summary: Every story has a beginning. This is John and Mary's one.


John steps out from under the old '63 Pontiac and wipes the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief. Temperature in the streets must be at least 105ºF in the shade, and the little fan he has inside the garage does little to nothing to cool the air. Even so, he prefers a thousand times this rather than the dry suffocating heat in Vietnam from two years before. He was one of the last men to abandon the country when the war was more than over, and he stills prays to not have to return to that country never again.

He puts the handkerchief back into his pocket while stepping into the driving seat of the Pontiac and turning the engine on. The car starts with a soft purring and John smiles satisfied. There's no car, even old and battered coffeepots that he isn't able to repair. He turns the motor off and steps off, and after closing the hood he goes to the little office where Mark, his partner, takes care of the paperwork. When he enters, he's invaded by a cool air wave which comes from the other fan Mark has working full throttle on the shelves, while _the Eagles_ praise the wonders of their _Hotel California_ from the little radio on the table.

"The blue Pontiac is ready. You can call the owner whenever you want."

Mark nods without looking at John, looking instead at the amount of papers on the table. "Damned government is trying to sue us again in paying another tax. I'm telling you, Johnny, we lived better in 'Nam."

John rolls his eyes because he knows Mark's tirade by heart by now, and thanks to whoever may be listening the apparition of a bottle green Chevrolet in the Garage entrance. He closes the office door and approaches the car while the driver steps out. It's right then when John thinks he must be dreaming, because he's never really believed in angels, and an angel is what has just stepped out of the car. The girl is about his age, and has long blond wavy hair and the most beautiful face he's ever seen. John realises he must have zoned out looking at her when she raises an eyebrow and makes an impatience gesture. John clears his throat.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

The girl crosses his arms, increasing the impatience look on her, but not before John can take notice her fingers are free of rings. He smiles inwardly for that first little victory.

"I need the car to be wholly revised. I just bought it and my dad won't let me drive it until he's sure it's not going to let me down anywhere."

John makes himself look from her to the car. It's an Impala. A '67, if he's not mistaken, and when concerning cars, he's usually not.

"You just bought it?"

The girl nods.

"This car must be ten years old, give or take." John touches gently its bodywork. The colour is horrible, but it has nor bumps neither grates. It's been well taken care off, no doubt. "Why didn't you decide on a newer car?"

The girl rolls her eyes, as if the answer to the question was the most obvious one in the whole world. "Because this car is what I could afford. Moreover, I've been wanting to own an Impala since I was fifteen."

John nods. He can't deny the girl has taste. "A complete revision won't be cheap."

The girl just shrugs. "I don't care. My dad's gonna pay for it. After all, he's the one insisting on this revision, right?" she looks at him with a small naughty smile. And if John didn't think the girl could be more beautiful, now he sees he was so wrong. "And… " she goes on. "I've been thinking on a paint job on it. Maybe black. And to have the bumpers chromed. Do you think all this could be put on the revision fee?"

John raises his eyebrows and can't help but laugh at that. She's a demon with an angel face. He loves it.

"I'll see what I can do. And while I park your car, why don't you go to our office, so my partner can open you a client tab, …" he stops when he realises he doesn't know her name.

The girl smiles. "Mary. My name's Mary."

John nods. "Mary". He tastes her name and realises that is like if he had been repeating it his whole life. "I promise I'll take good care of your car."

Mary nods before moving to the office. "I know it."

John follows her with his eyes until she disappears after the office door, before stepping at the Chevy's wheel and turn the engine on. While he parks it in a free spot, he notices the car works more than fine. If it was only a revision, Mary could have her car back in a couple of hours. The idea of painting and chroming the car is more and more appetizing, if he wants to see more of Mary.

He steps out of the car and starts working on a Cadillac and a few minutes later Mary comes out from the office. When their eyes meet, she waves at him a little and winks at him before leaving, and John knows right then he must be red to his ears. He goes to Mark's office and goes in.

"Mark, that girl… has she given you any address?"

Mark nods. "219 Levington street."

John smiles. Mary is also from Lawrence.

Mark looks at him. "And this sudden interest in her?"

John looks at him and his smile broadens. "This sudden interest is because she's the woman with whom I'll share my life."

**The End**


End file.
